Purity
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: There was nothing that could taint her. I could, though. I never wanted to. I wasn't the only one, though. ShadMaria.


Title: Purity  
Anime: Sonic X

_"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?"_

Questions from pure creatures are always dripping with innocence. When stories of places you hear about are exaggerated so that they seem beautiful when they're not, young minds get tainted and ruined. She was beautiful. Her silky, flawless blonde hair was always well-groomed. Her eyes were always happy even when she was unwell. She was always dressed modestly. There was nothing that could taint her. I could, though. I never wanted to. I wasn't the only one, though. Her own grandfather was a bad man. Maria was just born a good person. Me, though…. I protected Mobius in the past before Sonic came into being, and my friends and I disappeared. It wasn't the Professor's fault, though.

_I remembered not wanting to answer that question. I had been worried. The only good human I had ever met was Maria, but what if there were people just as bad, if not worse, as Robotnik? She had asked the question before, but she knew that I had never been there. Although, I visited her on the ARK a lot and got to see the planet from space, it wasn't the same. She wanted to go there. I knew that if she had been there before she met me, she probably would have been ashamed of befriending an alien—a talking animal. She looked at me with a small frown. She was wondering why I wasn't answering._

The First Generation of Metarex had come into being. It was my fault that I couldn't save my friends and the people on Mobius. I felt a disturbance. I had gone to check on Maria, and found that I had to save her. Something bad had happened, and bad people from Earth were coming to stop Robotnik in what ever he was doing. This Robotnik wasn't bad, though. Well, he WAS, but he was working safely on the ARK so that whenever I killed the robot versions of himself that he made, he'd still be alive. He worked on things to help humans on Earth. I never knew what he did, though. I never looked into it.

In the end, I was locked in a capsule and shot down to Earth by Maria. I saw her get shot by a soldier. It was the most awful thing that had ever happened to me. Then, as my eyes were wide with shock and my body was frozen as I tried to contemplate and understand what had just happened, I saw something terrible—it was my planet in the distance being attacked by an unknown species, which I later learned was called the Metarex. It was the First Generation. That's what I call it, now. In these days, we've defeated the final generation of Metarex, which wasn't as important to me as destroying those that had killed those that I knew and loved. I had a family, once. I was never created. That was a story just in case anyone on Earth were to ask about me. For a while afterwards, that's all I could remember. I remembered being created by the Professor and befriending Maria. I remembered her being shot. I wanted revenge.

_Finally, I gave her an answer._

"Maria…. Take into consideration what we know to be true—there are good and bad creatures in this Universe. I never want you to be hurt." Because of that, after I had found a way to reach Earth, I never told her about it to protect her.

"Just because Grandfather isn't a good man doesn't mean that everyone is bad." She answered ever-so-innocently. Then, for some strange reason, I snapped at her.

"How would you know? Have you met them? Do you know of their actions? Do you ever stop to wonder that the stories you read in those stupid books of yours are purely fiction, and hold no meaning? DO YOU?"

I regretted that fight ever day since I've remembered it. I had this fight with her the day before she died. I never had a chance to apologize and make amends with her. I don't feel complete. I feel like part of me is still aching inside, and I need to tell her and hear her answer. Even if she didn't want me to die, did she really feel okay with how things ended for her? Why couldn't nothing have happened? It was all the First Generation's fault. Radiation from their ships sent shockwaves down to Earth, and the government though that Robotnik was suspicious. Next thing you know, the wretched events on the ARK occurred.

Now, once again, I am asleep, and trying to find a way to prove that I've repented. I know my sins. I know that I've killed out of anger. I know that I've introduced Maria to people who have lied or cursed, which changed her little by little. In suspended animation, I will stay until I can make things right again, and fix the things that I have broken. I have nothing to lose.


End file.
